Jelly: Another Place
by Lexi67
Summary: Tilly tries desperately to avoid Jen after giving her the polaroid Ethster taken, when they are later forced to attend a college trip to Crosby beach where their romance first began...
1. Chapter 1

**Jelly: Another Place**

**This is my first time ever writing a Fanfic so don't be too harsh! It's only short but feel free to leave a review and I may carry this on if people actually like it :)**

Chapter 1

Staring contently at the Polaroid Tilly had just handed to her; Jen felt like sky had just fallen on top of her. The constant worry and paranoia about the student destroying her career, the anger in which she felt when the rumours began, the way she jumped the gun and fired all her frustration at the teen when really she only had herself to blame. When Tilly was around everything else seemed to blur with only her in focus. Even when she was teaching a class with her in, her attention was drawn away from the other students to the girl's ocean blue eyes, her perfect porcelain skin, and her naturally plump pouted lips which made it even harder for Jen to concentrate. She looked over it again and again hoping that the image would change, wishing that her feelings towards her would disappear but knowing deep down that it was completely impossible and the truth was that she was falling in love with her. Constantly battling with her head and her heart, trying to figure out what is right was beginning to take Jen over the edge. She knew what she wanted but knowing she couldn't have it without losing everything she's worked so hard for over the years pained her. Seeing the way she craved her in this captured moment made her realise she couldn't just erase her from her life. Reality had hit. It wasn't Tilly she couldn't trust, it was herself.

It had been a few weeks now since the pair had spoken. Tilly made no contact with her teacher during her art lessons and made sure that she quickly darted out the door before Jen even had the slightest chance to grab her attention. Avoiding her seemed the only option she had to try and block out the sheer turmoil she was feeling inside. Having to sit and listen to Jens sweet, soothing voice express her passion for art, having to look at her teachers gorgeous figure in her cute quirky dresses with the short romantic glances they awkwardly shared each lesson was beginning to tear Tilly apart leaving her with a permanent ache in her heart. However Tilly would not be able to avoid her forever as in a few days time, the art class were scheduled to go on a trip to Crosby Beach to help inspire them before their upcoming exam, one that it was compulsory to attend and being led by the person she put so much effort in to avoid- Jen. A thousand excuses ran through Tilly's mind to try and escape going back to the place where she first fell for the teacher. The time where things were uncomplicated, conversation flowed easily, the passionate embrace they shared together where their lips met for the first time. A place in which Tilly once had one of the happiness memories of her life, now seemed to be turning into a nightmare.

The night before the trip fell. Tilly lay in bed thinking about the day that followed and the actions she was going to take. "Should I pretend to be ill?" "Should I just not turn up?" she thought knowing that Maddie and George would be on her case so it simply would not work. After hours of deeply thinking and playing out different scenarios in her mind of how to handle the situation, Tilly came to the conclusion that she was going to go. She had shown Jen weakness many times before when she desperately tried to win her heart and was hit with one of her "I can't do this" speeches followed repeatedly by rejection. Well not this time. The redhead was determined to show Jen that she was no longer going to fall into another one of her mind games, no longer going to run after her every time she walked away, this time she was going to turn her back on Jen once and for all as she just couldn't cope with the heart ache again.

The next morning came, only to be awoken by the brightness of the morning sunlight escaping through the gap in-between her curtains, Tilly awoke. Quickly seeing the time, she jumped out of bed realising she had been so distracted the night before she did not set her alarm and she was late. Shoving her clothes on, quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth, she grabbed her bag and made her way to college. Glancing down at her mobile she noticed many missed calls and messages from Maddie asking "Where R U? Hurry up!" Tilly really didn't want Jen to think she couldn't cope with the situation, she needed to be there. Eventually she arrived at the college gates and luckily the coach had not yet set off, she had just made it. Her sense of relief was soon to be shattered though as she stepped on the coach to realise that almost all of the seats had been taken up except for one... next to Miss Gilmore. Desperately searching for another seat to escape to, Maddie caught her attention at the far end of the coach and she hoped that she saved her a seat. Throwing a desperate stare at Maddie who had now realised the situation could do nothing as she shrugged and rolled her eyes at Mr Keeler, who was next to her watching over the rowdier bunch of students sitting at the back.

Tilly had no choice but to take the last seat next to the person she spent hours carefully planning the night before to avoid today. Slowing lowering herself in to the seat, Tilly awkwardly sat down next to Jen as the coach set off to the beach...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your very lovely reviews; I thought I'd better get the next chapter done as soon as for you all! Please let me know again what you think so I know whether it's worth carrying on. Hope you like it **

Chapter 2

What felt like the longest 15 minutes of her life, Jen sat nervously with her eyes fixed on Tilly. Sensing the glare, the redhead began to feel guilty. For the whole time she was on the coach she hadn't even glanced at her once, not made any form of eye contact, not spoken a single word. She was acting like she didn't exist, like the woman who occupied her thoughts and whom she based her every action around day in day out wasn't even sat within inches of her. Tilly wanted to show Jen how it felt, how she felt when she ignored her in classes, how she acted like she was no one when they passed in the halls at college, how she just dropped her whenever she felt like it saying she was a mistake. This time Tilly was in control although it was killing her to refrain from telling her how she truly felt and her state of despair because of how much she had really missed her. Jen was in utter shock; usually she had to keep telling Tilly to keep her distance, _how can someone be so close but yet so far away?_ Her heart felt like it had exploded and shattered into a thousand pieces in her chest. She couldn't stand not getting the attention she secretly craved from the person she adored. Jen felt like she had lost her and that this was the end, she had messed it up letting her conscience get the better of her rather than using her head to try and get around the situation. Her heart was eventually winning the battle over her head allowing a stream of regret to flow through her mind. "The placement is only for a few weeks, I'm not going to be her teacher forever" "I should have trusted her; she has only a year left in college until people would understand our situation". Over thinking things as usual, Jen now found herself drowning in sea of reasons why it would be okay to secretly see Tilly rather than why it would be so morally wrong...but was she too late?

"Why she still staring at me?" the read head thought now feeling even more uncomfortable not realising Jen had completely blanked out and was so caught up into her thoughts ,she didn't even realise she had been staring almost since she sat down . Tilly could see Jens hands moving towards her waist almost like she was holding herself back. Seeing her as insecure as this made Tilly's stomach drop. Jen was always so proud and confident and to show so obviously how she was feeling surprised her. Jen brought her hand to her mouth and bowed her head finally breaking the glare almost as if she was giving up. Tilly was now scared, had she frightened Jen too much? Suddenly she noticed Jen turn to her and part her lips slightly, Tilly panicked and turned to Maddie asking for her iPod. Grabbing the MP3 player she quickly put the earphones in her ears and turned the music up loudly to block out Jens voice. Jens eyes widened, her heart was thumping so hard against her chest she could almost hear it, closing her mouth feeling shocked and embarrassed she flung her head in the opposite direction and stared vacantly out of the window.

Jen was hurting more than anything she had experience ever before, she felt like someone was slowly tearing her heart out from her body. She couldn't take it anymore, wishing she could just stand up in front of this whole coach and declare her undying love towards the most amazing girl she has ever met that was sat before her. Wishing she could just reach out and put her arms around her, stare in adoration at her stunning face, and then lean into her and place a passionate kiss on her beautiful pastel pink lips. She dreamt of lying next to the teen sharing conversations about how rubbish their day had been and discussing their mutually shared passion of art. But no, even if she wanted to, it was too late Tilly didn't care anymore she thought. Beginning to completely break down thinking she'd lost the person who means more than anything, her eyes began to glaze over. All control over her emotions had evaded her and a tear fell down her face. Tilly noticed Jen quickly wipe it away with her hand realising she was crying. More tears ferociously began to fall from Jens eyes sliding down her soft cheeks. Tilly felt awful, a lump began to form in her throat, she couldn't hold herself back from Jen anymore.

Deciding that it was more painful causing the hurt rather than receiving it, she took the earphones out of her ears, sharply glancing round to see if anyone was looking before grabbing hold of Jens hand intertwining her fingers with hers using her thumb to softly stroke her palm a feeling that Jen once comforted her with on the day of the fire. Using her free hand to wipe the tears from Jens face, she guiltily gave into her. In almost a whisper, shakily Tilly began to apologise "I'm sorry Jen, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that I just wanted to see how it would feel not to have you in my life, to just walk away from you, to see if you actually cared and I've realised I can't..." Feeling instantly comforted by the feeling of the soft touch of Tilly's fingers on her face gave Jen butterflies, the pain rapidly draining from her, she found herself lost once again in a state of bliss feeling a massive sense of relief. Jen placed her finger on Tilly's lips in a shushing action cutting of her apology. She traced the outline of lips slowly then impatiently pulled the teen towards her. Breaking all her rules in one, Jen passionately placed a hard kiss on the redhead's lips. The way their tongues connected was unreal as Tilly felt Jens sweet breath come and go in her mouth becoming more erratic. Caressing her supple cheek, she lifted Tilly's chin slowly pulling away with their noses still touching when a shout from the back of the bus tore them away from the moment. "Were almost here guys, get all your things together were getting off soon, Miss Gilmore will you take your group off first please...Miss... Miss Gilmore!" Jen was still breathless from the dreamlike embrace she just shared with her student, tears still apparent on her face and having no time to allow her heart rate to slow she carelessly panted "Yes...yes of course Mr Keeler" desperately hoping that he or nobody else seen them or noticed their sheer state of lust...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jen flung right back into reality. Again, all her self control had gone right out the window and she found herself in another dangerous situation with the teen. She had just put her whole career carelessly on the line by sharing another kiss with the student with her boss sitting just a few metres away. _What am I doing? _She thought to herself wiping the remains of her tears on the sleeve of her cardigan. Jen slowly rose out of her seat to face Mr Keeler, to find out if she had just blown all her life efforts away. With an obvious frightened look on her face, she said faintly "Sorry Sir I was miles away, I'm feeling a bit unwell this morning." Within the few seconds before the reply, a million thoughts were running through her mind, thinking of how she was going to explain this to her parents, to the university, to the police when Mr Keeler replied with "Oh its fine, I can see you're looking a bit under the weather today. If you start to feel any worse let me know and I'll take your group if you need to come and sit back on the coach." Jen smiled softly, the sickly feeling in her stomach started to relieve, the colour in her cheeks started to return and her heart rate slowed in relief. Tilly stared at her with a blank expression on her face realizing that it was happening again. She had just come so far with Jen and she could see that she was about to hear the "I can't do this" or "I'm sorry" tirade another time. Preparing for the worse, Tilly held her head in her hands losing all hope when she felt a nudge on her shoulder. Looking up with tears sitting in her eyes, she took a deep breath in and prepared herself what was almost inevitably about to follow.

Jen noticed Tillys state, realizing how vulnerable she had caused this strong minded girl to be feeling a strong pang of guilt. "That was too close Tilly, what are you doing to me huh?" Jen said smirking slightly to reassure Tilly she hadn't changed her mind again. "We need to be so careful; I'm risking everything for you, well us. Now get your things were getting off now, go and enjoy yourself with your friends and we'll chat later yeah?"

Tilly was astonished, her eyes widened in amazement at the words she had just heard. Shaking her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she hesitantly replied to her "y…yeah… ok see you later then."

She picked up her bag and in a daze strolled off the bus to face a rambling Maddie. "I can't believe I had to endure a half an hour trip sat next to Mr Keeler, he was telling me about how brilliant these silly statues are and how Jen had convinced him to organize this whole thing, typical eh!" "Yeah, typical" Tilly replied now realizing that Jen may have wanted a little more out of this trip than just helping inspire her students.

Strolling down the beach arm in arm with Maddie, all Tilly could think about was the amazing moment she shared with her teacher earlier. The feeling of Jens soft lips caressing hers, the feeling of her hands around her waist pulling her closer their bodies touching, the overwhelming warmth and rush of passion that came over her when in Jens grasp . "Tills…Tills, hey what is up with you today, you don't seem all there?" Maddie giggled oblivious. "Oh I'm just worried about coursework and stuff that's all" She said briskly coming out of her daydream knowing her lie was believable as Tilly was known for how conscious she was about her work. "Oh relax, let's sit here, you can catch up on your art whilst me and George catch up on a month of Mags we have missed, ok?" Maddie chirped rolling her eyes. Tilly agreed, she did need to focus on her work today too.

Pencil in hand, Tilly stared in awe at the beauty of the sea. The sun glaring down making it sparkle like an array of diamonds, the waves lapped against the shore roughly, the mild breeze brushing the golden sand lightly down the beach. Small moments in life like this Tilly appreciated. Something her and Jen shared mutually remembering the time Sinead mentioned that Jen was up at 4am to see the sun rise. The smell of the salty sea air was refreshing and the surroundings peaceful and almost empty as Tilly began to sketch the magnificent Anthony Gormley statues taking into account Jens "Pretentious" comments she received back at the exhibition. She looked up every so often making sure that every detail was perfect, every aspect of the drawing looked accurate and professional, that the form of the body was proportionate adding diversity to her technique to impress Jen. Glancing up again at the stretch of statues, her eyes were drawn to another perfect figure. She watched Jen her admire the statues once more, evidently giving her group of students an insight into their meaning, expressing such passion in her words. The students began to trail off, it was lunchtime. Maddie and George were going to explore the shops on the front of the beach asking Tilly to join them, making up an excuse that again she needed to finish up her work, they left without a second thought. In the distance Tilly could see Mr Keeler walking the rest of the students off the beach also towards the shops with Jen following behind.

Tilly felt a little rejected sat on her own staring into the distance once more, she thought back to the time her and Jen first visited this place with the happy memories flooding back. She wished things were as simple now as they were then although hoping that she had finally changed Jens mind. She remembered the feel of Jens hand on her shoulder, their bodies pressed together as their lips connected, and the spark that was ignited between them. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a presence behind her as a pair of hands covered her eyes and pulled her back. Trying to wrestle away, the hands left her face and were now around her waist. "Jen! You almost gave me a heart attack then, what are you doing back here?" Jen grinned at Tilly hugging her tightly, "I told Keeler I was feeling a bit ill so he's taken my group, he thinks I'm back at the coach its fine, I… I was missing you." Tilly turned to stare into Jens deep brown eyes, gradually bring her stare down to her perfect lips, butterflies began to form in her stomach as she leaned in on her.

Jen moved her right hand from Tilly's waist slowly up her arm to her neck; she caressed it softly and passionately pushed her lips against Tillys. Their mouths locked together as Jen took the kiss further by pushing her tongue through her lips into Tillys mouth searching for hers. As their tongues met, both women let out small moans and Jen pulled Tilly even closer to her, her arms wandering from her neck to the small of Tillys back and under her blouse. The feeling of Jens fingers moving softly over her skin made Tilly melt inside, she didn't ever want this feeling to stop. Jen carried on dancing her fingers around her back moving towards her stomach. She laid Tilly slowly and softly on her back onto the sand breaking the kiss. Jens breath was shallow and fast, she stared lovingly into the redheads glistening blue eyes before planting little kissing down the girls neck. This sent shivers through Tillys spine as she threw her head back gesturing for more. Jens hands moved towards Tillys inner thighs, moving them slowly almost tickling them she began to plant more little kisses on Tillys stomach. She just couldn't stop herself. She was caught in a moment, her heart overpowering her thoughts. It was clear now that she had found her soul mate and was in love with Tilly. The sound of muffled voices became apparent pulling Jen and Tilly out of their trance like state. Jen felt disappointed but also relieved that they stopped at that point even though she wanted nothing more than to take things further with Tilly. Her feelings for her were much deeper than she thought and she knew Tilly had never gone that far with anyone else before. Jen wanted to make their first time special for Tilly, somewhere where they didn't need to hide away or hold themselves back. Jen was willing to wait as long as it took until the moment felt right.

Tilly quickly brushed the sand out of her hair and readjusted her clothes whilst Jen sat up and grabbed her sketch book, pretending to draw with her breath slowing as the group of students drawn nearer…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Feeling disappointed that their time together was cut short Tilly and Jen reluctantly got up off the sand, brushed themselves off and made their way towards the group. Jen gave Tilly a saddened smile before mouthing "we will talk later" and scurried off to talk to Mr Keeler. Tilly felt a wave of panic come over her at the thought that Jen could again be having second thoughts about whatever it was they had but thinking back to their time before on the coach made Tilly feel slightly better. Some contact with Jen was better than none. The sound of Maddie's voice shouting her disrupted her thoughts and she made her way towards her friends. Maddie excitedly began to pull items of clothing and bits of jewellery out her bags showing Tilly all the stuff she had bought on the pier, "You really can shop anywhere can't you Mads" Tilly joked surprised that there was even anywhere around there that sold this type of stuff. Maddie nodded in agreement "you know me Tills, anyway what have you been doing all this time eh?" Tilly subconsciously glanced around at Jen and this didn't go unnoticed by Maddie, she quickly gathered her thoughts before Maddie could say anything "Jen was just helping me with my coursework, I didn't do too well the last time I drawn the statues and well I wanted to get it right this time." "Well I think your drawings are amazing, just because that bitch Jen slagged them off at the exhibition don't get yourself too worked up about it babe." Maddie replied rolling her eyes. "I know I just want to get a good grade, so anyway what do you want to do now?" she replied trying to get off the subject when their conversation was interrupted by Mr Keeler shouting to the students to come over. The friends walked towards him Tilly feeling relieved that he had interrupted then saving her from Maddie's questions. He began to explain that one of the students had gone back to the coach feeling ill and was sick over two of the seats which meant one of the students had to get the train back with Miss Gilmore as there was too much of a mess to clean it up properly. The group of students began to groan at the thought of having to get a train back with a teacher alone or sitting on a smelly coach. "So who's going to volunteer then or am I going to have to pick?" Mr Keeler asked sternly. The students all looked around trying not to make eye contact hoping that they weren't picked when Tilly piped up. "I will" the students all glared at her shocked, she began to feel her cheeks going slightly pink. "I get really travel sick on coaches sir so I wouldn't mind getting the train actually" Maddie stared raising her eyebrow at her friend before asking her if she's mad and saying she's committing total social suicide. Tilly however talked her round saying she probably would also be sick if she had to sit on the coach again and that would be even more embarrassing. Maddie was convinced and agreed with her "Okay Tills, If your sure ill probably see you when we get back then yeah, meet up for a coffee?" "Yeah sure Mads, see you when we get back" Tilly felt a sense of relief. She glanced over towards Jen who was smiling in her direction, she smiled back at her excited to be alone with her again. "Well that's it then, thank you Tilly for again being so mature, now then everyone else head back to the coach it's time to go and Miss Gilmore there's a bus to the train station not far from here, the students are making their own way home so I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Tilly said goodbye to her friends and her and Jen stood and watched as the coach pulled away.

"Well that was very coincidental, you were fine travelling this morning Miss Evans" said Jen sarcastically wearing a massive grin. "I know, but c'mon I'm not sitting on a smelly coach I'd rather grin and bear a trip with a teacher!" Tilly smirked and winked at Jen. "Oh so I'm second best then eh? Thanks" Jen said furrowing her brow. Tilly smiled knowing she was joking and took a step closer to Jen staring into her deep brown eyes. Jen stared back unable to break the look, the connection they had was obvious, they were so content just standing in silence looking at each other, savouring each others company.

The sun was beginning to set and the tide was slowly coming in. A warming orange glow fell onto the sky reflecting beautifully onto the sea where the array of statues were becoming submerged by the rough water. The air fell cold and the wind picked up blowing roughly across the shore, they broke the stare and walked back onto the beach to watch the sunset. Tilly began to shiver as she had left her jacket on the coach. Jen noticed the girl was shaking and moved towards Tilly, she opened her oversized green Parker jacket and pulled the teen towards her wrapping it around her body. Tilly shuddered at the contact, her head was resting against Jens chest, her arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug. She looked up at the teacher lovingly none of them uttering a word and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jen reciprocated, she moved her tongue across Tilly's lower lip before Tilly granted her access to her mouth. Their tongues found each other's again and danced together feeling every part of the others mouth. Jen deepened the kiss even more not being able to stop herself, she needed her now more than ever. She pulled her even closer into her body moving her arms from Tilly's waist up her back then making her way back down under her blouse to feel the exposed skin. She caressed it softly which made Tilly moan slightly still not breaking the kiss. The touch of Jens hands sent shivers down Tilly's spine although it wasn't due to the coldness of the air but pure lust. Tilly wasn't cold anymore, the heat from the moment had warmed her up and she didn't want this feeling to ever stop. She followed Jens actions and slid her hands under Jens top caressing the skin up to her ribs. She found herself touching the side of Jens breast and moved the palm of her hand over it moving her thumb with slight pressure over the raised bump making Jen groan. She was surprised how forward the teen was being but she couldn't and didn't want to stop her now, she had pushed her over the edge. Jen pushed her body into Tilly's before laying her carefully down on the sand. She moved her hips so they were aligned with the teens straddling her waist. She broke the kiss to take a breath before moving her lips to the girls neck, kissing it tenderly down to her chest. Tilly arched her back in pleasure throwing her head back giving Jen more access her breathing becoming more erratic. Jens hand moved towards Tilly's intertwining her fingers with hers as an act of trust with her other hand caressing Tilly's stomach. Tilly's free hand was still under Jens top, she moved it downwards to the top of Jens waistband on her jeans teasing her thumb under it. She could feel the soft lace of Jens underwear as she trailed her thumb across it. She felt a little nervous hoping she hadn't pushed things too far with Jen but she was lost in the moment, in a sheer state of bliss and so was Jen. She was stroking Tilly's inner thigh as she felt Tilly's hand down the front of her jeans, she glanced up at the teen to see her staring at her, "are you sure about this Tilly?" she almost whispered. She knew that this would be the girls first time and didn't really want to rush her or want it to be here outside. "I've never wanted anything as much as this Jen, I know we're on a beach but this is the place I fell in love with you and I want it to be the place I first make love with you, I love you so much Jen" "I love you too, so much Tilly" breathed Jen as a tear of happiness slowly slid down her face. Tilly leant forward and kissed the tear on Jens cheek to remove it before placing a hard kiss on her lips. She rolled Jen over so she was on top of her moving her hand further into Jens pants towards the heat between her thighs and began gently rubbing the area. Jens breathing become harsher and her tongue moved roughly around Tilly's as her fingers moved rhythmically between her thighs, Jen now had her nails dug into Tilly's back and her grip tightened around her hand. Tilly loosed the grip and caressed Jens breasts making her moan into Tilly's mouth as the waves of pleasure surged through her body, she moved her mouth away from Tilly's her back arched and let out a loud scream throwing her head felt Jens whole body shake vigorously beneath her as she moved her hand out of her pants. She grabbed both of Jens hands intertwining their fingers again and placed soft kissed on Jens lips as the explosion in Jens body began to subside. Jen gazed into Tilly's eyes in awe of how this girl had just made her feel,at how amazing she was with her hands, how much love she felt for her. Jen could feel her breath slowing and her face begin to burn. She felt a little embarrassed at her reaction to the teens touch and Tilly noticed this, "Hey you, what's that look for, was I really that bad?" Tilly panicked. "You were far from bad Tilly, that was amazing, your amazing, no one has ever made me feel that way in my life I just feel a little embarrassed that's all" Tilly was relieved and feeling quite satisfied at the impact she had on Jen. "Aw don't be embarrassed beautiful, I'm happy that you enjoyed it, I was so scared that you wouldn't." Jen smiled broadly and placed a light kiss on Tilly plump lips when she realised her surroundings, the sun had set and it was almost dark and the tide was drawing near. They had been so caught up in each other that they had lost track of time and it was getting late. "I really don't want this to end Tills but look at the time, we're going to miss the train if we don't go now." "Yeah let's go." Tilly replied reluctantly not wanting her time with Jen to end. " Don't worry babe, I'll make this work when we're back, I'm not ever going to hurt you again ever I promise, and plus I need to return the favor." She winked seductively at Tilly lightening her mood. They gathered their things together and hand in hand walked towards the bus stop and headed to the train station.

Tilly had never felt this happy in her entire life. She was so overwhelmed by all the new feelings she was experiencing and it excited her. She knew now that Jen felt the same way and this was real. It was finally happening. They were soul mates, so in love with each other that it hurt. She just hoped that Jen was true to her word and didn't walk away again as soon as they got back to reality, she just wouldn't be able to cope with another heart break, not after today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The train pulled to a stop and Jen and Tilly shared a taxi towards the village. Jen was still so overwhelmed at how Tilly had made her feel on the beach, how experienced she seemed, how connected she felt to her. Tilly noticed Jen daydreaming "Am I in your dreams too?" she laughed as Jen snapped out of it. "Always babe, I'm just thinking back to before..." Tilly's stomach did a flip and she quickly dropped her head and stared at the floor. "Oh no Tills, nothing like that! I was going to say how I can't stop thinking about it, how you made me feel was just out of this world, how you make me feel is out of this word, you don't realize how much I love you do you Tilly?" Jen said softly leaning in for a kiss. Tilly kissed her back running her hands through Jens soft, shiny brunette hair down her neck pulling her closer. As they drawn near to Tilly's house they broke the kiss and noticed the taxi driver was glaring at them in the mirror with a wide smirk on his face. The pair laughed uncontrollably at the flushed bloke in front of them as they caught him and paid their fair. Jen walked Tilly all the way to her door wanting to spend as much time with the teen as she could, she gazed into her eyes then down to her lips that she was so addicted to before leaning in. Tilly leaned away from Jen teasing her. "Hey, why so mean? Let me at those lips" Jen was becoming impatient. "Hey calm down, I just want to ask you something..." she began to stutter and her face was beginning to turn pink."My Mum and Dad are going away to visit my gran tomorrow morning and their not back till Sunday afternoon if...if you would like to... maybe...come round for a bit?" She held her breath waiting for a reply. "I'd love to babe, would around 6 o'clock be okay?" Jen replied excitement evident in her voice, "now where's that kiss?" Tilly beamed a huge smile and grabbed hold of Jens head pulling her in close taking her mouth in hers. She waved Jen off and went straight upstairs to think about what she was going to do for Jen tomorrow evening.

Jen walked home slowly thinking about the red head as always. She was so happy that she had made the right decision and declared her love towards the girl that morning. She winced at the thought of how weak and helpless she must have looked on the coach as she hated to show how she felt so openly in front of others, but this was different. Tilly was different, although it's such a cliché she felt like she had know her forever, they just clicked. The way they could talk for hours on end discussing art or even just sit in silence and still feel content. Jen knew there was no turning back now and she couldn't even if she wanted to, Tilly made her feel complete and without her she would break into a thousand pieces. The fear was still there however, she knew that if they were caught it would end her career before it even began and even result in her going to prison but she trusted Tilly and just reminded herself there was only a week left at her placement until she could show her girlfriend off to the world.

The next day dragged for both Tilly and Jen as they each watched the clock tick. Tilly sat with her friends in the common room at College listening to her friends discussing their trip in the summer back to Abersoch. She wasn't at all interested in the conversion but thinking of what she was going to wear that evening and what she was going to do to entertain Jen on their 'First Date'. She laughed at the thought knowing they were already passed this stage which didn't go unnoticed. "What's up with you Tills, you're in your own world, what's so funny?" Sinead questioned. "Oh nothing was just thinking about a funny programme I watched last night" the read head blushed knowing how lame this sounded. "You are a weird one Tills, but we still love you" Sinead laughed. "I'm thinking of having the girls round mine tonight, mums going out and Jen mentioned that she was going to visit a friend so got the house to myself, you guys fancy it?" Sinead asked Maddie and Tilly. "Yeah sure Hun" Maddie replied and turned to Tilly. "What about you, you up for it?" Tilly realized she had to get out of this, even though she felt guilty lying to her best friend she wanted to spend some more time with Jen. "Erm no not tonight, I have lots of coursework and revising to catch up on, maybe tomorrow? Sorry guys." pulling and exaggerated sad face at her friends. "Okay Tills if you're sure, you really do need a break from those books though so I expect you to come shopping on Saturday, we need holiday clothes for Abersoch!" Maddie said excitedly. "Yeah sure Mads, promise I'll be there." The college bell rang breaking the conversation and the group departed and made their way to their last class of the week. "See you tomorrow then Tills" Maddie shouted as she left the common room.

Tilly's last lesson of the day was Art. She eagerly grabbed her bag and paced quickly to the art base as she was so caught up thinking about the evening she was late for Jens lesson. As she made her way to the door she could already here Jens soft voice speaking to the class. "Shit" Tilly thought as she slowly pushed the door open. "Miss Evans, so glad you eventually could join us, why so late?" Jen asked sarcastically furrowing her brow teasing Tilly. "Ermm sorry I was err revising and well lost track of time, it won't happen again Miss I promise" Tilly said feeling slightly embarrassed at the class staring at her. Jen could see Tilly's face turning pink and she knew instantly that she was thinking of her "Okay Tilly but you've missed an important part of the lesson, so will you stay behind after class please so I can make sure you've caught up?"Jen said her eyes practically undressing the teen. "Sure" Tilly said lowering herself into the seat and quickly biting her lip at her teacher. The end of the lesson came quickly and as soon as the bell rang the students hurried their way out of the door. Tilly remained seated finishing her drawing that she began at the second visit to the beach. This one was so much more detailed than the previous one she had painted at the art exhibition.

Each line was delicately drawn, the form of the statue was elegant, the shading perfect. The sea looked a little rough and the sun was setting. It was like a little piece of Tilly's memory from the trip where she had first made love to Jen. It was beautiful. She quickly felt a presence behind her and a warm breath flow down her neck, she knew who it was instantly and shut her sketchbook. "Hey, let me see." Jen said in a slightly frustrated tone. "No, I don't need another one of your pretentious comments thanks" Tilly replied jokingly. "Oh I wish you'd let that go Tilly I was..." "Hey I'm kidding, chill out Jen I just don't want you to see it until it's finished that's all" she smiled at Jen. Jen laughed at the teen's cheekiness, it was one of the things she adored about the girl, how confident and clever she was she sure knew how to push Jens buttons. "Okay, okay...I've missed you today beautiful" Jen said reaching for Tilly's hand. "I've missed you too, all I could think about all day was you coming over tonight...you still are, aren't you?" she asked hoping Jen hadn't changed her mind. "Of course I am babe, I can't wait! I've just got some marking to finish up here then I'll be straight home to get ready okay?" Tilly squeezed Jens hand "Great well I'll see you later then gorgeous." Tilly said quickly as Jen began to lean in on her not wanting them to get caught so close to the end of the placement. Jen realized this and snapped out of her current state of bliss, thankfully that Tilly had broke it when she did. She was still so amazed at how mature this girl was and how it was herself that lacked control. "Okay babe, see you later I love you" Jen said quietly as Tilly left the art base.

Tilly couldn't get home fast enough, she was so excited for Jen to come round and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had decided she was going to cook for Jen and rent out her favorite films and had been and bought what she needed that morning. As she got in, she darted into the kitchen and opened up her recipe book. She began to make a spaghetti Bolognese dish hoping that it would be just as romantic as it was in Lady and the Tramp laughing to herself at the thought and some chocolate fondue and strawberries which was one of Jens favorite deserts. Whilst the meal was cooking she went upstairs to get ready. She spent ages trying to pick out something to wear for Jen, she wanted to look nice but not like she had tried too hard. Eventually she settled to the maroon coloured dress she wore the day of the fire. It hugged her slim figure in all the right places accentuating her curves. She debated on whether to wear the white tights with it deciding to leave them off to lose some of the innocence and bear her long toned legs. Tilly applied a slight amount if makeup adding some colour to her snow white porcelain skin and perfected to red hair before making her way back downstairs, putting the fondue into the fridge and waiting for Jens arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Across the village a nervous but excited Jen was driving towards Tilly's house. She also had spent a long time getting ready, also perfecting her hair and choosing the right outfit to wear making the effort to look nice for her girl. She wore flowered patterned shorts with a pink top tucked into them with a cream cardigan. She too had left her tights off tonight. She parked her jeep just around the corner from Tilly's house so it didn't look suspicious of anyone recognised it and made her way to Tilly's door. She took a deep breath in to get rid of her nerves and gave a quick glance around her before knocking. She didn't have to wait long as the door quickly swung open "Hi Jen, come in" Tilly gestured to take the girls cardigan and led her into the dining room. Jen stood there in utter shock. Tilly had dimmed all the lights in the room so there was just a subtle glow but enough to see around the room. She had immaculately set up the table with her mum's best china and two posh wine glasses. In the middle of the table a single red rose stood beautifully in a vase next to two tall burning candles and cold bottle of expensive red wine. Soft, romantic classical music was playing quietly in the background with the soothing sound of a piano floating through the air. "Wow" was the only words Jen could manage to utter at this point totally wooed by the teenagers romantic efforts. Tilly gestured Jen over to the table pulling the chair out for her to sit before scurrying off into the kitchen to fetch the food for them both. She was soon back with a bowl of hot spaghetti bolognese,dished them both out a portion and filled both wine glasses with the luscious red wine she had taken out of her parents liquor cabinet for the occasion. Jen was still in awe at how much effort Tilly had made to make this night special for her "Wow Tilly I still can't believe you've done all this for me, your amazing you know that" and she pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met sending waves of fire between them; they lingered for minutes just taking in the feel of each other's lips softly caressing the others. Jen ran her tongue along Tilly's bottom lip tasting the sweet lip balm as Tilly accepted her tongue into hers.

Their tongues gently glided over the others feeling their way around the others mouth, Jens tongue became harsher passionately pushing further so Tilly moved back teasing her making her want more. Jens pupils were massive and the hunger in them was obvious, she carelessly pulled Tilly back in over the table knocking her wine glass on to the floor. Jen quickly pulled away and watched the vibrant red liquid soak into the cream carpet. "Shit! I'm so sorry Tills I'll clean it up" Jen panicked breaking the moment running into the kitchen to find a cloth. "Jen its fine, stop worrying, bloody hell you really have no self control" she giggled, "We didn't even make it through dinner!" Jen gave Tilly a half smile and her face turned bright red. "I'm sorry Tilly, I just can't seem to function properly when I'm around you, I just feel like I need to hold you, kiss you, and touch you every time I see you I..." "Jen you don't need to apologise really, I feel completely the same way, now let's get this cleaned up before my mum has a heart attack!" Jen felt the burning from her face relieve as her and Tilly cleaned up the mess. As they scrubbed at the stain their hands met causing the sparks to reignite between the pair. Jen took Tilly's hand in hers and stood up dropping the cloth glaring into her girls sapphire eyes, she pushed her back towards the wall passionately holding her hand in hers above them whilst using the other to run her nails up Tilly's inner thighs. The lustful force had taken Tilly's breath away and Jen being so dominant really turned her on, she wanted her now! Tilly used her free hand to stroke Jens neck before pulling her into a deep passion filled kiss. The kiss was hard and wanting, their lips locking together tightly as she moaned into Jens mouth feeling her hands higher up her thighs. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to take this night slow but she just had to have Jen "let's take this upstairs" she panted into Jens ear then leading her up the stairs. Jens eyes watched Tilly's every move taking each step, watching her hips shake at each movement practically peeling her clothes off her with her eyes. As they reached the top Tilly let go of Jens hand and asked her to wait. She disappeared into her room as Jen waited impatiently confused on the stairs taking a quick trip to the bathroom to make sure she looked good for her girlfriend. She heard her name being called in and she quickly shot into the room and was quickly taken aback by what she saw.

The room was dimly lit by little candles burning blissfully on Tilly's dresser, rose petals scattered gracefully on the floor leading to the bed where they then were merged into a heart on the violet silk bedding. Similar soothing music as before was playing quietly as Jens eyes were drawn to her beautiful girlfriend standing in the middle of the room. She was wearing a silk lace ruby red bra that was almost see through bearing her nipples through the flimsy material. The colour was so vibrant that it made her skin seem paler but her ocean blue eyes stand out and glisten under the light. Jen moved her eyes down the girl's slim toned stomach until she reached the silky red French knickers that again were leaving little to the imagination. Jen couldn't hold back any longer, she almost through herself at the red head and then onto the bed, rose petals flying everywhere. Their hands grappling all over each other in a state of need, their mouths roughly searching the others, Tilly quickly through Jens dress over her head leaving her in her underwear too. Jen began to leave a trail of kisses down Tilly's neck leading to her chest moving her hands over Tilly's nipples rubbing them with her thumb over the thin material. Tilly was now moaning and arching her back in pleasure losing her mind at Jens every touch. She then felt Jens tongue work her way down her stomach licking her sweet porcelain skin whilst still caressing Tilly's breasts until she reached the waistband of her underwear. Still using her mouth, Jen grabbed the material at the top in her teeth slowly pulling them down the teens long slender legs and swung her head throwing them across the room gazing at Tilly like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. Jen almost desperately began to make her way back up kissing and licking the inside of the girl's legs right up to the top of her inner thighs and along the girl's groin. Tilly felt like she was going to explode at this point, shrieking in pleasure at the feel of Jens hot breath so close to the throbbing ache between her legs. Jen stopped for a moment as she began to gather her thoughts again and she remembered the teen hadn't ever been all the way with a woman before and she wanted to make sure she wasn't pushing Tilly into things too quickly. "Tilly beautiful, are you sure you want me to do this, I mean I can stop if you don't want to?" she ask softly. Tilly's breathing was erratic, she was finding it difficult to catch it as she replied "Please don't stop Jen, I trust you more than anyone, I want this, I love you and I'm...I'm ready please make love to me." Tilly replied almost pleading. Jen smiled at her "I love you too" feeling reassured she carried on teasing her with her tongue licking and kissing up and down the inside of her thighs. Tilly's hands were gripping the bed sheets tightly and Jen knew she was driving her wild; she reached out to both the red heads hands intertwining her fingers in hers to feel her grip and to show that she could trust her. She then gave in to temptation and Tilly finally got the touch she had craved so much. Jen worked on Tilly, using her tongue roughly as the girl trembled beneath her herself becoming more turned on seeing how her touch sent Tilly crazy. They carried on making passionate love for hours on end until both of their bodies sent bolts of pleasure shooting through them as they both let out a loud scream almost at the same time. They collapsed into each other's arms holding one another tightly until their heart rates slowed and they fell into a deep content sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning came and Tilly began to stir at the sound of the rain harshly hitting her window. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to the beautiful women beside her. Memories from the night before ran through Tilly's mind causing a huge grin to spread across her face, she couldn't believe how amazing it had been and it would be something she would savor for the rest of her life. Jen lay beside Tilly her legs intertwined with hers; she had an arm draped across Tilly's tummy with the other resting behind her head. She looked so peaceful, her breathing soft and her lips rested in a little smile, her hair was now wavy and her forever perfect fringe was now tilting to the side due to the passionate embrace from the night before. Tilly ran her hand down Jens cheek softly needing to feel her again; she glided her foot up Jens leg and back down again feeling the silk like touch of her skin against hers then locking her fingers in Jens hand that was still carelessly lying on her stomach. She felt Jens hand squeeze hers as she began to wake. Without opening her eyes she pulled Tilly over her so she was lying on top of her and instinctively found the red heads lips kissing them gently before flickering her eyes open. She smiled at the stunning sight in front of her also remembering the wonderful happenings of the night before. "Morning my extremely sexy lover" Jen said before pulling her in closer and wrapping her arms around the girl. "Morning beautiful, sorry if I woke you, I just needed to feel you again... It may sound ridiculous but I even miss you when you're sleeping! Tilly shyly admitted. "Its okay babe, I'm happy you did otherwise I think I could have slept all day, last night has left me absolutely exhausted!" Jen giggled. Tilly snuggled her head into Jens neck and tightened her grip around "You don't know how much last night meant to me Jen it was amazing, I'll never forget it, it was so special and it's made me realise how much I care for you. I love you with all my heart and hope this is never taken away from me, I don't know whether I could bare losing you now" Tilly's voice began to break at the thought of Jen leaving her again before Jen spoke her voice was also cracking up "I'm glad it was special for you Tilly, I really hoped it would be and it was so special to me too, I love you too more than anyone, your my soul mate Tilly, I feel my heart skip a beat every time I see you or even just hear your voice. I never meant to hurt you before and I promise I'll never hurt you again. I broke my own heart when I walked away from you the last time and I could never go back to that dark place. I love you Tilly Evans and nothing is ever going to change that okay." A tear made its way down Jens cheek sliding off her chin onto Tilly's hand, she looked up into her eyes also feeling tears escape her eyes before leaning in and placing the most meaningful kiss onto Jens lips.

"Look how soppy we're being" Jen sniffed and let out a little smile. "I know, I feel like I'm in one of those cheesy movies but I just can't help it!" Tilly replied causing them both to giggle lifting the mood. Jen knew that this was the first serious relationship Tilly had ever been in and knew how she was feeling; As soon as you find love you're instantly hit with all the pain that comes with it, the fear of losing it and she knew she hadn't made this any easier for Tilly. She could see vulnerability in the teen's eyes that she knew she had caused leaving Tilly before when she had left her alone hurting at the bench. Tilly trusted her now but the fear was still hidden in the back of her mind. "Let's go get some breakfast babe I'm starving!" Tilly said breaking Jen out of thought. "Yeah sure." they both climbed out of bed Jen slipping her underwear on and throwing a large T shirt over her head as Tilly found her dressing gown they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jen put the kettle on and opened the fridge to find the milk when she noticed something on the top shelf. She pulled out the little round dish looking at the contents. "Tilly did you make these?" Jen asked staring at the creamy chocolate desert that had half a strawberry lying in the centre made to look like a little heart. "Ermm yeah I knew they were your favorite, they were meant for desert yesterday but... Well you know... you just could wait could you!" Tilly smirked at Jen who was furrowing her brow at the teen "Oi cheeky, you were just as bad!" Jen laughed "I'm actually really moved how much thought you put into last night Tills though, these look delicious, can I?" Jen gestured her finger towards the dish. Tilly nodded and watched her teacher seductively scoop some of the desert onto her finger before slowly lifting it to her mouth sucking it off not moving her gaze from Tilly. Tilly watched in awe as Jen twirled her tongue around and down her finger licking off the chocolate. Jen could see that she was turning Tilly on as she was so still, a slight sweat breaking on her forehead, mouth wide open. Jen took another scoop of the creamy desert onto her finger and gestured her hand towards Tilly. The red heads eyes widened as she leaned forward taking the entirety of Jens finger into her mouth wrapping her lips tightly around it and sucking it all the way to the tip slowly, her eyes still fixed on Jens. Both their hearts were pounding in their chests, their breathing becoming faster and deeper. Tilly stood up from the chair and thrust her body into Jens pushing her back against the kitchen unit knocking the milk off the side all over the floor. This didn't stop them as Jen lifted herself onto the unit and wrapped her legs around the girl's waist pulling her closer becoming extremely turned on at how forceful Tilly was being. Tilly had never felt this much lusts for someone in her life, her hands were all over Jens body, running up and down her back, around her stomach, back to her neck; she was so excited she didn't know where to start. Jen had pulled Tillys dressing gown off her shoulders and threw it across the room and now had full view of Tilly's naked body underneath. Tilly rested her head on Jens as she massaged her hands over the red heads breasts, feeling there fullness in her palms using her index finger and thumb to gently rub her nipples causing Tilly to moan into her neck biting down a little. This sent shivers down Jens spine and feeling like she was going to explode she ran her hands down Tillys body to her thighs jumping of the side and ushering them over to the couch. Just as the teacher found her way to Tillys inner thigh a loud knock was heard at the door.

Jen frantically pulled away in a panic. Her top had been also flung off by Tilly and she was stood in the living room in her underwear. "Shit!" said Tilly breathlessly remembering she had told Maddie she would go shopping with her today. "What shall I do, where's my clothes, oh my god she's going to catch us." Jen was panicking, they could hear Maddies voice outside impatiently shouting Tilly when a shadow appeared behind the blinds. Jen shot across the room grabbing the top off the floor whilst Tilly quickly shoved her dressing gown on. "Quick, go upstairs Jen, ill sort this, I'm so sorry I totally forgot she was coming round". With that Jen ran up the stairs and was hiding in Tilly's room as Tilly made her way to open the door. "Hey Tills what took you so long? And why aren't you dressed yet were going shopping remember?" Asked Maddie suspiciously. "Sorry Mads, I slept in I was just about to call you." She lied. "That's not like you Tills, are you okay? You would tell me if anything was wrong wouldn't you?" "Of course I would Mads, I'm fine honestly I just woke up late, really." "Okay babe, you going to go get ready then?" Maddie replied still feeling like Tilly was hiding something from her. Maddie walked into the living room, the cushions from the couch were on the floor and the coffee table was slanted in the middle of the room, she glanced her eyes over to the kitchen where there was a puddle of milk on the floor and an upturned dish of the chocolate fondue on the unit. "Tilllls, what the hell happened here, it's a mess!" Tilly panicked again trying to think of an excuse "Errm you startled me Madds, I dropped the milk when you knocked and I knocked the coffee table when I went to the door, ill clean it up in a sec." Maddie rose her eyebrow at Tilly "What has go into you lately, you're all over the place" Maddie laughed half believing Tills story. "Just all the stress of exams babe, I can't wait until it's over then I'll be fine." Maddie had now believed Tilly, she did always get really stressed around the exam period and without another thought about it she plonked herself on Tillys couch. Tilly made her way into the kitchen feeling relieved and mopped the milk off the floor. She quickly took the wine glasses from the night before out of the sink and put them back into the cupboard before Maddie realized that she had someone round. Upstairs Jen was rushing around trying to gather her things together; her heart was beating into her chest due to fear rather than passion this time. In her frantic state she knocked Tilly's lamp off her bed side cabinet and it loudly thudded to the floor. Jen froze. "What the hell was that Tills, is someone upstairs? I could swear I just heard a noise" Maddie rose to her feet, gave Tilly a very suspicious look and made her way to the stairs…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tilly's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest onto the floor, a sweat broke out across her forehead and her body began to shake. What was she going to do? They were going to be caught and it all would be over. Her and Jen would be over. She was shouting at herself in her head. _How bloody stupid am I, How could I be so careless! _She had to try and get out of this. "Maddie I'm sure it was nothing, I didn't hear anything just leave it" She said quickly trying to stop her friend taking a step onto the stairs. "No Tills, I definitely heard something, someone is up there and I'm going to check it out!" Maddie replied carrying on up Tilly's stairs. She was walking slowly, maybe because of fear of who it could be. This was like torture for Tilly, she couldn't think of any excuses to get out of this, come on who could explain why their teacher was hiding away in their bedroom! She could feel her world crashing down around her, how Jen was going to be in so much trouble if this go out, there would be no going back and definitely no way to make it better. The thought of losing Jen now made her feel physically sick, she could practically feel the colour drain out of her face making her porcelain skin look ghostly. Tillys head began spin; it was all too much as Maddie reached the top of the stairs. Come on Tilly think of an excuse, make this go away, think, think! Nothing came in to her mind and it was already too late. Maddie slowly moved her hand towards Tillys Bedroom door knob twisting it before pushing it open quickly then taking a step backwards.

Tilly nearly threw up there and then. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for Maddie to ask a thousand questions to why their art teacher was stood in the room. Still her mind remained empty, there was really no way of getting out of this one, it was over she just had to accept it. "Phew" Maddie said sounding relieved. Tilly was puzzled; she opened one of her eyes hesitantly before opening the other. She looked around her bedroom, the window was wide open and the wind was blowing in roughly shaking the blinds, the bed was made and there wasn't any sign of Jen anywhere. _No way has she jumped out of the window. _Tilly thought really confused about where she had gone. The bed had been made and any trace of Jen was gone. Her clothes that were previously flung all over the floor weren't there; her bra was now not hanging off her chair, her underwear wasn't on the dresser, it was all gone. _Wow she's quick! _Tilly thought. However, the lamp was still laid on the floor by the window. _Ahh I get it. "_It was just the wind Tills knocking your lamp over, thank god for that eh, why have you got it open anyway in this weather?" Maddie laughed before turning for the door "Hurry up and get ready babe, I'll wait for you downstairs." As soon as Maddie was out of sight Tilly began her search for Jen. Where the hell had she got to?

Tilly paced around her bedroom, looking under the bed and in the wardrobes. She even looked out the window considering whether it would actually be possible to jump out of it without hurting yourself. No, you would definitely break a bone jumping from this height she thought. Tilly walked onto her landing when she heard a slight shuffle coming from her mum's room. She went in to investigate and there was Jen stood in the middle of the room, fully clothed now with bag in hand. She panicked as Jens look was serious. "I'm so sorry Jen I forgo..." Jen let out a laugh covering her mouth as she remembered Maddie was still here. Tilly looked at her a shocked expression on her face. "Tilly that was the most exciting thing ever! I know there was a lot hanging in the balance but I felt... ermm" "Naughty?" Tilly interrupted. "Yeah, we have got away with it haven't we?" Jen asked "Yeah Maddies sat downstairs, she seem suspicious she knows I'm hiding something but we got away with it, nice work with the window scenario by the way" Tilly smiled broadly at Jen. "I know it's the first thing that sprung into my head, I can be so clumsy at times but there was no way I could lose you now, I had to do something." "Well I'm glad you did babe, my mind went blank I actually thought I was going to faint as she opened that door, and when I seen the window I thought you bloody jumped!" Jen laughed at the red head stood wide eyed before her. "I'm sorry babe, I thought I'd come into your mums room as I didn't think Maddie would come in here". Tilly's eyes saddened "I'm so sorry Jen" "come here." Jen said as held Tilly tightly to her, Tillys head nuzzled into her neck as she ran her fingers through her red hair."Don't ever scare me like that again Tilly, I thought that it was all going to be over, my heart was breaking stood here watching, anticipating for the door to fly open! I'm sorry too for being so clumsy, we really do need to be careful now, we can't get caught so close to the end, I love you." Jen said softly. Tilly lifted her head to meet Jens gaze and placed a long meaningful kiss on her lover lips, "I love you too". Their moment was interrupted "Hurry up Tills what's taking you so long" Maddie called up the stairs. "Won't be long Mad's, give me five minutes. Come on Jen I need to get you out of here."

Tilly Quickly got dressed and made her way down the stairs with Jen following. "Wait there." Tilly instructed. She made her way into the living room to distract Maddie whilst Jen tried to quietly open the door. She forgot about how windy it was and it flung open hitting the coat stand and knocking it over. "Shit" Jen said in a whisper. "What was that Tills, your door just opened, who's here, I knew someone was here!" Tilly's stomach did a back flip and the sickly feeling came back. Maddie made her way to the door to see the back of Jen trying to quickly make her way to the end of the path. "Miss Gilmore, what the hell, Tilly please tell me you're not going there with that bitch again, she already hurt you once what are you thinking?" Jen stopped in her tracks and turned to face her students who were now both glaring at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jen couldn't move. Her whole body had froze and her heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest. She was shaking not believing the situation. How utterly stupid and clumsy had she been! Was this it? Was it all over, her and Tilly? Her career? Should she end this now and just walk away? Not like that would solve anything. Her head was telling her to run but staring into the saddened and tearful eyes of the girl she loved made her stay, she couldn't leave now, not even if she wanted to, she just had to face the situation whatever happened.

"Well, Tilly? What is this? You and Jen are..."

Tilly also couldn't bring herself to speak or move from the spot where she stood it was as if her feet had rooted to the ground. Her eyes still fixed on Jens terrified face hoping that the world would swallow them up there and then. There was no getting out of this now, Maddie definitely knew there was something going on and she now might as well just tell her best friend the truth about them surely she would understand, wouldn't she? Tilly brought herself to speak "I'm so sorry Mads, I should have told you I know but I was scared... Please come back in and I'll explain...we will explain" Tilly darted her eyes back at Jen who looked like she was about to faint, her face had turned white and her eyes darkened from brown to look almost was scared and hoped to god she would come back to her and not walk away again. Shakily Jen walked towards Tilly's house staring at the ground clutching her bag to her chest as much to Tilly's relief.

They sat in Tilly's living room Jen next to Tilly, Maddie was glaring an almost evil stare at Jen before moving her look to Tilly lightening it a little "Tills, seriously I mean come on! You know what she did to you before, she humiliated you in front of everyone at college, she's hurt you so badly before,you weren't yourself for weeks! I don't want to have to watch you go through that again, she's bad news babe." Maddie spoke as if Jen wasn't even there, her tone serious and angry not caring whether she was their teacher or not. "Its not like that Maddie, you don't understand..." Uttered Tilly before Maddie interrupted her again "I do, she's a bitch!" Jen lifted her head feeling Maddies words stinging her again, a shocked expression on her face. Tilly felt a pang anger begin to bubble and rise inside her as Maddie spoke so horribly about her girlfriend "Shut up, just shut up! she's not a bitch and don't ever talk about her like that again Maddie she's far from that! She's beautiful, kind, considerate, she's my everything and... I love her. This is why I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you'd react, I couldn't risk anyone finding out about this, I can't lose her Maddie, please, you must not tell anyone!" Tilly almost screamed at Maddie, she wasn't letting anyone not even her best friend talk about her girl like that especially whilst she was was now bright red in the face, her brow furrowed clenching her fists. "Wow Tilly, love, really? I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for you, I just don't want you to get hurt again." Jen sat there totally in awe at how Tilly had reacted, she had shouted at her best friend for her, defended her, the anger in Tilly's eyes and the piercing tone of the teens voice was new to Jen, she now had seen how much she actually meant to this girl and how far she was willing to go to protect her.

Jen felt like she needed to say something now, Tilly had tears streaming down her face that were falling into her lap as her stare was on the floor. "Maddie I know I have caused Tilly so much pain in the past but I promise it will never happen again. I broke both our hearts when I left her the first time and I can't go through all that again. She means too much to me now... well she always has. I love Tilly with every inch of my heart, I'm not running away from this again it would hurt too much, i just couldn't! Please Maddie,I could be arrested, please don't tell anyone about us, just not y..yet I .. I can't lose her,nn..not nnnow...ppplease...PLEASEEEE!" Jen desperately pleaded to Maddie, her voice breaking, tears rolling down her face making her mascara run down her cheeks, her hands shaking on her lap uncontrollably, she felt like she was going to vomit as her heart was breaking. She felt like the child in the situation, not an adult, not their teacher she was a wreck and Maddie could see reached out and intertwined her fingers with Jens, using her other hand to wipe the tears off her face before her own tears began to fall again knowing how much it must have taken Jen to bear all her feelings like that in front of someone else.

Maddie sat there looking at the floor feeling guilty. It was now clear to her how much Jen meant to Tilly and her stopping that was just going to make Tilly more unhappy. Although she was still a little unsure about Jen, she couldn't watch her best friend in this state knowing it would be all her fault. "Ok, Ok I won't say anything, but Jen if you hurt her again I swear.." She was darted a threatening glare at Jen who was now sat at the edge of her seat looking like a scared kid "I I w..won't Maddie, ever I promise you!" She replied a half smile creeping along her face looking slightly relieved. "Oh, thanks Mads, thank you! You don't know what this means to me, thank you" Screamed Tilly ecstatically as she threw her arms around her best friend.

Maddie smiled at Tilly, she glanced over to Jen who still looked a little nervous, she was very pale and still shaking. Maddie rose from her seat and walked towards Jen confidently, she felt she had some sort of authority over her now. "This feels a little weird you being my teacher and all but hey, I can see how much you care for her now and well I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and all that." Maddie hugged Jen who was completely surprised "So you can chill out now yeah, it's cool I'm not going to say anything." Maddie smiled again. "Thanks Maddie" were the only words Jen could manage to say before Tilly ran over to her and placed a hard kiss on her lips relieved that she hadn't lost her. Although they were under the watchful eye of Maddie Jen reciprocated regardless, she needed her girlfriend right now.

Their lips connected once more but this time the lust wasn't there it was just pure love, caressing each others mouths softly with their lips. Tilly moved her hand to Jens neck drawing her in closer using her free hand around Jens waist hugging her tightly. Jen followed Tilly's movement and hugged Tilly tightly to her too before "Hey you two, is this how it's going to be now, me having to watch you two eat each others faces all the time!" Maddie said jokingly before laughing loudly. The pair parted realising where they were again and they both blushed. "Sorry Mads, I'm just so happy!" said Tilly. "Good Tills I can see it, now are we going shopping or what? What about you Miss Gilmore or Ermm Jen, why don't you come with us seeing as your such a big part of Tilly's life now we will need to get to know you." Maddie said almost sarcastically. Jen look hesitant, what if someone seen them in town together, it would look a bit weird a teacher hanging out with her students, but she lived with Sinead and obviously she would know the girls so maybe she would get away with it? She needed to change Maddie's opinion of her too as she could sense that maybe she was only being this accepting for Tilly's sake. She couldn't help but feel that her knowing could lead to trouble...


	10. Chapter 10

"So what you say Jen? You coming with us?" Asked Maddie again grinning. Tilly gave Jen a supportive look to let her know it would be okay. "Erm yeah okay then" Jen replied again feeling a little hesitant. "Cool well you wouldn't mind giving us a lift would you Jen?" Maddie asked Cheekily using knowing their secret to her advantage. Tilly glared and raised her eyebrow at Maddie who just shrugged her shoulders. "Sure" Jen said smiling and giving Tilly a reassuring look to show she was okay with it before all the girls left for the car. They had to walk around the corner to get to Jens jeep as she didn't want anyone to notice her car outside her students house. "Clever, how sneaky are you two!" remarked Maddie. "Yeah well we have to be careful, we don't want anyone knowing anything yet, not until Jen hears about her placement anyway." Tilly's tone was serious. Jen gave her a smile, she was taken aback by how mature Tilly was and how well she was handling the whole rolled her eyes at Tilly "I know Tills, you need to calm down, I am your best friend remember I'm not going to say anything I was joking." "I know Mads, I just don't want anything to ruin this, enough of that anyway can we get shopping I need some retail therapy after today!" Tilly replied quickly trying to get off the subject and with that they all got in and drove into Chester.

Maddie dragged them around almost every shop on the high street buying excessive amounts of clothing for there annual trip to Abersoch all paid for on her dads credit card of course. Tilly however just bought the essentials a few bikinis, a couple of pairs of shirts some sandals and some new tops. She wasn't really looking forwards to going and would much rather stay home with Jen. Jen was starting to feel more relaxed around Maddie and they chatted away about clothes and stuff around the stores. Tilly was happy that Maddie was more accepting of Jen now and it made her smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Jen who now made her way towards the girl flinging her arms around her before planting a kiss on her smiling lips. "Hey you, what's with the grin?"

"You and Mads getting on its really nice, I'm so glad I haven't lost you, my hearts still aching from this morning, I love you so much Jen!" Tilly replied, she knew she was being a little soppy but she didn't care, she was just so happy. "I know sweetheart, you will never lose me so stop worrying and I love you too." Jen said sweetly before planting another kiss on Tilly's nose. "Hey you two, fancying going for some lunch I'm starving." said Maddie. The girls agreed and went off to lunch.

Maddie was again going on about Abersoch and how she couldn't wait to get away this year when she noticed Tilly's glum expression. She soon realised why she looked this way "Why don't you come too Jen? I'm sure Sinead will have a moan but she will get over it, we will just tell them that your coming cos' we all won't fit in my car and then you and Tilly can drive up together?" Tilly couldn't believe it, it was actually quite a good idea and she couldn't contain her excitement. "Yeah how about it Jen, it will be fun, come on please?" Tilly asked sticking out her bottom lip. Jen thought about this carefully in her head, maybe it would be nice to get away for a bit, Diane might be a little suspecting but she was sick of her constant mothering so she soon made up her mind. "Yeah I'll come, I'll just have to brave myself for the whining from Sinead." Maddie laughed and Tilly wrapped her arms around Jens neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "Let's go pack then!" Maddie exclaimed as they all excitedly got up and left the cafe and headed to the Jeep. Jen dropped Maddie off home and she waved at Jen and Tilly as they drove off.

Tilly couldn't take her eyes off Jen on the way home, she watched her as she concentrated on the road, her hair slightly blowing due to the wind coming through the open window, she traced here eyes down her neck and towards her chest blushing slightly to herself as she stared a little longer here. Her eyes followed down Jens body to the top of her thighs that were showing due to Jens floral dress being hitched up and then down her long toned legs. Tilly appreciated the view in front of her more than she ever had, wincing at the thought of the morning again. She could never let her go. Jen felt Tilly's eyes burning holes in her now making her crave her touch. She reached one hands away from the steering wheel and placed it on Tilly's knee and squeezed it. Tilly gasped at the touch surprised as she was in such a daze. "You okay beautiful? I can feel you eyes all over me." Jen laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I'm just so relieved, I feel so lucky to have you I just want to reach out and touch you, kiss you, hold you." Tilly was now turning pink in the face. Jen just smiled broadly at her before parking her car. She quickly got out and made her way to the passenger side and opened the door pulling Tilly out of her seat. Tilly wrapped her legs around Jen giggling as Jen flicked back her foot to slam the car door shut. She was surprised at herself about how open she was being, she didn't even park round the corner and was in the middle of the street with the teen wrapped around her._ 'To hell with it I need her'_ she thought a rush of lust for the teen taking over her thoughts and butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach. The risk of being caught actually making it more exciting for made their way to Tilly's door where Jen was softly kissing Tilly's neck as the teen frantically searched for her keys and flung the door open still being carried by Jen, again who slammed the door shut with her foot. Once inside she pushed Tilly hard against the wall in her hall way, her hands running up and down her back whilst kissing roughly at the girls lips. Her tongue searched Tilly's mouth recklessly, of course being reciprocated by Tilly who's heart was beating hard against her chest. Jen being dominant really, really turned her on but this time she wanted to take the control over Jen. Her feet now on the floor, Tilly grabbed hold of Jens hips and swung her around knocking the coat stand to the ground though this time the repercussions were very different. She pushed her body into Jens forcefully against the wall and Jen let out a moan as she could feel their breasts squash together and a hot breath on her neck. Tilly grazed her lips down the side of her neck poking her tongue out a little which sent shivers through Jens body and she could feel her breathing speed up. The teens ran her nails up and down the back of Jens bare thighs before reaching for her bottom. She could feel the soft lace of Jens underwear in her palms as she caressed and grabbed at her firm cheeks. Jen nuzzled her head into Tilly's shoulder muffling little moans at the feel of Tilly's touch. Tilly moved her hands away teasing Jen before bringing them to Jens front moving back a little to undo the buttons of her dress. One by one she undid them slowly licking and kissing the skin that became visible underneath. Tilly had now found Jens breasts and to her delight there was no bra. She kissed all over her breast not touching the nipple to tease her even more. She could feel Jen thrusting into her, becoming more and more urgent. Tilly gave in and grabbed Jens now erect right nipple in her teeth before moving her mouth completely over it sucking hard whilst staring into her dark eyes used her free hand to caress her other breast until she felt her become hard on her palm and Jen leaning into her needing tried to move her hands up Tilly's thigh but the teen pushed them back down. Tilly grabbed hold of Jens hands shaking her head and held them behind her back restricting Jen from touching her and turning this role around. She slowly bent to her knees and licked down Jens stomach . She could feel the teacher shaking and wriggling against her finding it difficult to contain herself as she was now biting and sucking roughly on her neck. She was moaning finding it hard to gather her words as her breath was frantic "Tilly...Please...please" she pleaded. However Tilly wasn't giving in, her mouth hovering breathing hot breath over Jens underwear still holding her hands back. "What do you want? Tell me what you want." Tilly said in a incredibly sexy voice that surprised herself. Jen couldn't believe how turned on she was by being so helpless,she was actually aching and couldn't take it for much longer. "You Tilly, please I want you..I I need you now!" Jen rasped trying to move her hands free from Tilly's who held onto them tighter. "No Jen, that's naughty, very naughty your going to pay for that." Tilly said again sexily.

Jen let out another loud moan as Tilly leant forward and grabbed the lace in her teeth pulling the underwear down Jens legs very slowly. The anticipation was killing Jen and Tilly could now see how turned on her girlfriend really was and felt quite satisfied that she had done this to her. Tilly was now becoming very excited herself and didn't know whether she could keep this up any longer. She began to blow lightly between Jens legs and she felt her girlfriend shudder slightly "You didn't answer my question,tell me what you want baby or I won't know what to do." Tilly said seductively and winked wanting Jen to beg her. "To to make love to me, ppplease oh Tilly" Jen was blushing and Tilly felt a little bad and finally give in. She ran her tongue up Jens groin then to the throbbing area, the sudden touch shocking Jen as she shuddered. Tilly's mouth moved expertly between Jens legs, her tongue gliding up and down tasting every sweet part of her girlfriend. Jen let out loud groans and thrust her hips into Tilly wanting more pressure, still trying to struggle her hands free which Tilly still was not letting go of. Tilly knew Jen needed more so let her hands free which instantly found there way to Tilly's head as she ran her fingers through her soft red hair and down her neck. Tilly ran her fingers up Jens thighs before again suddenly thrusting two of them into Jen who gasped but pushed into the touch in time with her girls started slow at first still using her tongue on Jen then gradually getting quicker and more forceful as Jens moans became louder and more often. It wasn't long before she felt Jens whole body shake wildly against her and push herself further onto Tilly fingers screaming out in overpowering pleasure. Tilly moved her hand and mouth away and rose off her knees to meet Jens eyes and held her giving her little kisses as she could see Jens legs almost buckling beneath her. It took a few minutes before Jen caught her breath and gazed lovingly into Tilly's eyes, pupils huge and glazed, a tear slowly sliding down her face. Jen was quite overwhelmed "Wow, I'm sorry but that was fucking amazing! How did you get so good at that! I love you so much Tilly Evans." before planting a passionate kiss on Tilly's lips running her tongue along her bottom lip entering it into her girlfriends mouth. "Let's finish this upstairs" Jen whispered into Tilly's ear before leading her by the hand up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

A long night of passion was evident. Jens dress and underwear were still at the bottom of the stairs, the coat stand remained toppled over its contents also littering the floor. Further up the stairs were another trail of clothes; a pair of tights, a dress, a red bra and then some red French knickers leading to a doorway. Inside the two girls lay sleeping, limbs intertwined, their arms gripping onto each other tightly, Jens head nuzzled into Tilly's neck resting on her shoulder letting out little snores as she slept. The bedroom was also a scene in itself. Pictures that were previously hung on the wall by the door were crooked or on the floor, Tilly's usually perfectly organised desk now was covered in paper and pens everywhere with the chair upturned. The pretty cushions that lay on her bed were flung across the room one a little torn spilling soft white feathers out onto the carpet and around the room. Tilly woke first and instinctively glanced at Jen who now had got so close to Tilly her mouth was touching her neck and Tilly could feel each slow breath she made. She stared at her lovingly and still couldn't believe that this woman was hers, it all still felt a little surreal. Her eyes then wondered around the room and her jaw dropping open. Wow! She couldn't believe the mess they had made. She felt Jen stir so she placed a soft kiss on her forehead and ran her nails up her arm tickling it. "Morning sleepy head." Tilly said softly smiling broadly at Jen who's hair was all over the place with her eyes all squinty. Jen let out a little yawn and snuggled herself back into Tilly again throwing her arm across her stomach pulling her in closer. "Can we just stay here all day?" Jen asked not wanting to move from the embrace. "Well I would love to but I think we will have tidy all this up, you went bloody wild last night Jen!" Tilly laughed. Jen sat up reluctantly yawning and looked at the room. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped just as Tilly's did "Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry babe, I actually can't believe I did this!" Jen said shocked at the state of the place blushing. "Its fine beautiful don't worry, you didn't do it, we did it...although you did sort of cause it" Tilly winked at Jen and began to re-visit the events of the night before in her mind.

Tilly had never seen Jen how she had seen her last night. She was like a wild animal, fiery and ready to pounce. Her eyes almost black as she stared into her lovers eyes, hungry for her. Her mind was completely consumed with thoughts of Tilly and what she wanted to do to her this being obvious in her actions. She was that excited and turned on that she couldn't decide what she wanted to do. She had slammed the red head against the wall again kissing her touching her all over needing to be close, then she carried her over to the desk kicking the chair out of the way, laying her down and searching the teens body with her hands not knowing where she wanted to touch first. Tilly was completely taken aback, again the role had reversed and now Jen was acting like an erratic teenager but Tilly liked it. Jen had flung anything and everything that was in her way all over the floor and out of her path, there was no way of stopping herself in this moment she was completely lost in the girl she loved. Her mouth found Tilly's breast flicking at them with her hot tongue,her hands rolling over her ribs to her thighs then back up her back flipping the girl over so she was bent over leaning up against the desk. Jen pushed her body over Tilly's kissing and biting her shoulders running her tongue up and down her back feeling her girls body lean back into her. Jen moved her hands to the front of Tilly's body paying more attention to her breast as she leant her head around to kiss her lips lustfully. She ran her nails down Tilly's stomach to the place where she needed the touch most. Jen used her left hand to caress and massage Tilly, her squeals spurring her on more as she quickened the pace sliding her fingers in and out of the red head with some speed using her free hand to rub Tilly's breast whilst kissing her neck. Tilly had never felt this turned on in her entire life. She rested her elbows on the desk as she shook against Jen vigorously moaning loudly, her nails gripping into the wood. "Tilly, hey you!" Jen snapped her fingers in front of Tilly's eyes, she was so lost in thought and was gripping the bed sheets. "Hey, sorry I was just thinking about last night" Jen panicked "Oh, I'm sorry if I took things too far and if I was too much, I just really wanted you and..." Tilly placed a finger on Jens lips "It was amazing, don't apologise." A smile crept onto Jens face then Tilly noticed the feathers all over the floor. "Hey, what happened to my cushion?" Tilly giggled. Jens face turned tomato red "Ermm I may have erm bitten into it last night." Tilly laughed loudly "You really were an animal last night Jen, how the hell did you even manage to do that!" Jen looked even more embarrassed "I don't know, I just didn't want to make too much noise and wake the neighbours imagine explaining that to your parents! Really Tills, you don't understand what you do to me I can even believe the state of mind you got me in last night." Jen said staring downwards shyly. Tilly put her fingers under her chin and stared into her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips and gripping her hand. She whispered softly into her ear "I loved you like that last night, very, very sexy even more than usual." Tilly nibbled at Jens ear lobe eliciting a moan from Jen. "Well I'm glad you did Miss Evans because if you do anything like you did last night you will see me that way again." Jen said seductively before kissing Tilly hard on the lips.

The kiss became heated quickly and the passion was beginning to reignite again until they were interrupted by Tilly's phone ringing. She frustratedly reached for her phone and answered it. "Oh hi Mads, yeah we're just packing now, yeah Jens helping me then she's going home to pack, you've told Sinead? Ok thanks, see you later then, bye." Tilly put down the phoned at poked Jen in the stomach as all the time she was on the phone she was kissing at her neck. "Your are insatiable you know that Jen, I nearly jumped on you then! Ha that was Mads she wants us packed and ready in the next two hours and then we're off, she's told Sinead your coming and she's ,well dealing with it." Tilly laughed. "Okay we'll we better make a move then seeing as we have this to tidy up too." Jen said smirking. The girls cleaned up the mess, got ready and Tilly packed her bag ready for the weekend away in Abersoch. They both made their way to Sinead's where Jen quickly through some things together into a bag and they waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. Soon enough everyone was there and ready to go. Sinead was giving Jen dirty looks the whole time which Jen just shrugged off, she didn't care she just wanted to have a nice weekend with Tilly. The plan Maddie had thought out had worked as they wanted it to as the rest of the gang got into Maddies car with Tilly in Jens Jeep and they set off for Abersoch. Diane however was very suspicious of Jen and was wondering why she would agree to go away with the students especially knowing Sinead and her were not on good terms at the moment because of the Weed. She didn't really have an explanation to why she would go until she stood at the window to wave them off and seen Jen and just Tilly getting into the Jeep staring at each other very strangely then touching hands for a it clicked, maybe all the rumours at college were true after all. She had to be sure so decided to have a snoop...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait everyone but been stuck for ideas lately but this is longer than usual. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows etc hope you like the next chapter let me know what you think :) **

Diane made her way up the stairs to Jens room. She knew that she shouldn't really be looking through Jens stuff but she had to be sure if she was going to confront her about it. _Why oh why would she do this?_ Diane thought entering the room. She looked on Jens desk which was clear apart from a new sketch pad and a few pencils. She made her way over to her bedside cabinet and opened up the draws to also find them empty too. Jen had taken her notebook with her. Diane felt bad for suspecting Jen, maybe she really was just helping them out by taking Tilly? Just as she was about to leave the room she noticed something sticking out from under Jens pillow and went back to take a look. It was a photograph. A Polaroid to be more exact, the one Esther had taken that day at college of Tilly and Jen in the art room. _I knew it_! Diane studied the picture closely, she couldn't believe how smitten Jen looked gazing at Tilly, reaching out for her hand in the same way she did this morning._ How could she be so silly?_ Diane was torn. It was clear just looking at this picture of the pair they had feelings for each other but it was against the law Jen would be seen as taking advantage of a child even though Tilly is 17. Really,Diane should report Jen to the university but would it even make things better? Probably not. She didn't really have room to talk herself as her ex husband was her teacher too. She decided to wait until Jen was back from the trip to talk to her about it.

In the meantime Tilly and Jen were enjoying there drive to Abersoch. Jen had the radio playing and the girls were just chatting and singing along. Jen was feeling a little nervous about the trip though, she would be around all Tilly's friends and she was their teacher after all. She hoped that they wouldn't see her as that this weekend and that they liked her out of teacher mode. Tilly noticed that Jen was deep in thought as she was nervously tapping the steering wheel "Hey, you okay Jen?" she asked "Erm yeah fine babe, just a little nervous, what if your friends don't like me?" "Don't worry, Bart likes you already, Maddie seems to like you or she wouldn't have asked you along, it'll just be Sinead but I'm sure she will come round, they'll love you, your only a few years older just be your wonderful self." Tilly reassured Jen who smiled broadly at her. After a couple of hours driving they finally got there arriving just after the others. Jen went to the boot and got out both of their bags and made their way towards the others. The lads took the bags and beers in along with Jen. Sinead looked angry "What's up with your face?" Maddie asked Sinead "Her! Why the hell did she have to come, I'm sick of seeing her, at home at school and now on holiday! She's.." Sinead ranted before being interrupted by an irritated Tilly "Lovely! Erm I mean I've just drove up here with her and she's really nice Sinead, she quite cool when you get to know her just give her a chance." Sinead look at Tilly with her eyebrow raised "Alright Tills, wow why don't you ask her out if you like her so much." Sinead laughed. Although she knew Sinead was joking Tilly's stomach dropped and was annoyed at herself for thinking out loud. Maddie just gave her a knowing look and giggled when Jen appeared back at the door. "Ask who out?" Jen asked the girls "No one Jen." replied Maddie glaring at Sinead. "Now let's go and sort rooms out" said Maddie walking towards the door.

Inside the little house was 3 bedrooms all with double beds in. "Well me and George will get in here, Sinead you can go in that room with Bart and Jen you can have that room, and Tilly Erm.." Maddie looked at Tilly not knowing what to do whether it'd be too obvious if she said share with Jen. "I'll be fine on the couch Mads." Tilly smiled knowing she would just sneak in with Jen anyway before Sinead piped up "Why don't you just share with Jen, she's 'lovely' remember, Jen wouldn't mind would ya Jen?" Sinead said in an exaggerated nice voice. "No, that's fine if you don't mind Tilly?" Jen said "I'm sure she would love to go to bed with you." Sinead muttered under her breath which caused Tilly and Maddie to glare at her "What, I'm kidding jeez you have got to admit though they'd make the perfect couple, if Jen wasn't a teacher and stuff!"Sinead laughed as she walked off to find Bart. Jens eyes widened and she just stifled an uncomfortable laugh and looked at Tilly who was now blushing. "Is it really that obvious?" Tilly asked Maddie "No it's just fact, you are clearly perfect for each other." She too smiled and headed off into her room. "I'm gonna get changed and head for the beach, you guys coming?" Maddie shouted to everyone. Everyone seemed to be up for it so they all went to get changed into their beach wear.

Jen went into her room to get changed with Tilly following her in not long after. As she opened the door Jen was stripping off her clothes with her back to the door. Tilly watched as the beautiful teacher peeled off her dress and then undid her bra. She watched smiling still not making Jen aware of her presence. She loved Jens strong athletic figure it was broad yet feminine and she loved every inch of it. "See something you like?" mocked Jen as she slid off her underwear still with her back to the red head. Tilly blushed after being caught staring but made her way over to the teacher throwing her arms around her waist. "Erm yes, why are you so beautiful?" she remarked kissing the woman's bare shoulder. Jen could feel herself being seduced by the teen and was struggling to hold herself back, the rest of the gang were just across the hall, could she really risk it? "Your beautiful too, but as much as I want to throw you down on that bed right now we can't, not yet anyway." Tilly just gave her a saddened smile knowing she was right. The girls got ready and headed to the beach with everyone.

"Wow miss, check you out!" said Bart staring mouth wide open at Jen in her purple bikini, short flowers skirt and a vest that was almost see through. Sinead slapped him on his arm hard and glared at Jen who just shrugged it off and laughed. Tilly smiled knowing that she was all hers. Jen lay on the sand sunbathing with Maddie, George, Tilly and Sinead whilst the lads all vanished somewhere probably to get high. Jen felt awkward at first but eased into full conversation with everyone, even Sinead. "You know what Jen, your pretty cool I mean for a teacher." Said George "She is isn't she." agreed Maddie with Sinead just nodding. Tilly smiled at Jen she was so happy she was getting on with her friends. "Hey, I know this may not be your kind of thing but I seen some pottery class advertised before its not far from here and it looks pretty good anyone fancy it? Jen asked the group of teens. "And there you go, right back to being a nerdy teacher!" Sinead laughed. "Tilly likes stuff like that don't you babe, why don't you go with Jen?" Maddie said winking at her best friend. "Erm, yeah sounds fun I'll check it out." "See what I mean, they'd be perfect ha!" Sinead commented again " Shut up Sinead, it's not our fault our ginger bez is also a geek." Maddie laughed as Jen sat there feeling her face burn red. Tilly just smiled at her friends "Oh shut up guys, Im not that bad! When does it start Jen?" "In about 20 minutes so it's best if we set off now if your coming?" she replied. Tilly waved off her friends and beamed at Maddie for helping her get away and set off to the class.

Once they got there, they signed up and were given two aprons. They made their way into the room where there was only one other couple sat at a wheel. An instructor was their too and welcomed them in to sit at theirs. "Hi everyone, not a major turn out today but at least I can offer more help to those who have never done this before, do any of you already know how? Jen quickly answered "I do." "That great well I'll leave you two to it then." the middle aged woman smiled at them and walked over to the other couple. "You know how to already?" Tilly asked Jen surprised "Well I am an art teacher babe." Jen giggled at her " Well you'll have to teach me then won't you." And with that Jen moved back her stool and placed it behind Tilly moving as close to her as she could. She felt Tilly's body tense up "Relax Tills, I'm going to guide your hands and teach you how to centre it." Jen said soothingly, I mean how could she relax she was practically straddling her.

"Okay Miss!"

"Ok you centre the clay then"

She spun the wheel and tried but failed.

"Urgh this is well hard!" Tilly complained

"Oh shh you'll get the hang of it come here, try it this way." Jen slid her hands slowly down her arm and cupped them over Tilly's. Jen rested her head on the redheads shoulder and pushed her body into her back. Jen could feel her girls breath getting faster and heavier as she could feel Jens breasts against her. "Hold your hands like this." Jen almost whispered into her ear turning Tilly's hand and stroking it like she did the day of the fire before turning it back over. Jen put her hand to the clay. "Push around it like this from the bottom around to the top" As she pushed on her hand she felt her girls head lean back enjoying the quite sensual touch. Jen leaned in close to her, feeling her own breath quicken she quickly regained focus remembering the other couple in the room. "Spin the wheel a little quicker." Jen said running her hand down her thigh. Tilly gasped at the touch and pressed the pedal too hard. Clay went all over them spinning in all different directions, the other couple staring at them although they weren't doing any better themselves. The girls laughed and some how Jen regained control over the wheel again. "you mustn't do that Jen look what you made me do" Jen just laughed and pushed herself even closer into her girlfriend who now was covered in clay with splatters all over her face. Eventually a fairly good pot formed on the wheel and Tilly was quite proud of it. "Yay we did it look!" Tilly exclaimed excitedly spinning her head around to look at Jen. Their lips were so close and Tilly paused her excitement now turning into lust. Tilly looked over Jens shoulder and noticed the other couple has left and the instructor was nowhere to be seen.

Their lips met closing the gap between them. Tilly pushed her tongue against Jens lips who hesitated for a second muffling "What if they come back?" "That's what makes it more exciting." Tilly seductively answered before moving her lips back to Jens pushing her tongue into her mouth. There tongues played around each others mouths, their breathing becoming heavier, their hands searching each other more urgently. Jen picked Tilly up off the chair and lay her down on the work top moving herself on top of her still not breaking the passionate kiss. She moved her leg between the teens to open hers before leaning her thigh on Tilly's crotch. She moved her kiss to her girls neck sucking and biting it overcome with passion. She moved her body gliding her leg back and forth in a rhythm causing bolts of pleasure to pierce through Tilly's body. She began to moan, Jens name on her lips which turned Jen on even more and she began to pick up the pace. She could feel how wet the teen was getting against her exposed leg even through her underwear. Jen was too turned on so she guided Tilly's own leg between her thighs and Tilly began to return the touch lifting her leg to add more pressure after feeling how hot Jen was. They moved together, the indirect contact causing even more of a powerful ache between their thighs, Jen was now moaning and whispering sweet nothing's into Tilly's ear who now had her arms around Jens waist pulling her in closer digging her nails into her back with Jens hands caressing Tilly's breasts through her top. Jen could feel Tilly's body tense slightly "No, wait lets do this together." Jen pushed harder against Tilly's thigh moving much quicker than before "Ooooh Tilly, oh god wow" was all she could say before Tilly could now feel her girlfriends body tense up against her, Tilly thrust herself harder against Jen which caused both their bodies to shake and pulsate at the same time each letting out loud moans holding onto each other tightly. Tilly gazed into Jens eyes as this happened, she loved this look. Her eyes always went wide and so dark, the pupil huge, she always bit her bottom lip before breathing hard into Tilly's cheek until the trembling subsided to which she'd then kiss her softly on the lips. This is exactly what she did until they heard foot steps approaching outside. They quickly jumped off each other and straightened out their clothing realising they were covered in clay. It was on their hands, how silly had they been Jen thought. They looked at the state of each other and laughed. The foot steps got closer and they began to panic.

How were they going to get out of this one?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this and its only short but I've just been so busy and suffering from terrible writers block! I will catch up with the storyline and relate to it more soon! Let me know what you think I not too happy with this chapter, any ideas are welcome :) x**

Diane picked up the phone and slowly began to dial, delete the numbers and dial again, delete the numbers and dial again. The number to the university lay on a scrap on the table. Should she report Jen? Was there anything even going on between her and Tilly? There must be otherwise she wouldn't keep a picture of them both under her pillow, she wouldn't agree that easily to go on a trip with a bunch of teenagers, she wouldn't stare at her like she does. But Diane knew Jen, she is intelligent, kind and trusting, Tilly wouldn't be in any kind of danger. She knew Jen wasnt stupid enough to risk her career over a little fling this must be something more, something much more. She was torn, she felt like a hypocrite for judging Jen instantly as her ex husband was her teacher too but she was in such a difficult position, she lived with her and if it got out she could be under questioning too for "covering" it up. She hesitantly picked up the phone...

The door of the pottery room opened slowly. The middle aged woman entered the room, she announced the session was over without really looking around until she noticed the room was completely empty and was in quite a mess. She looked around the room more closely seeing that 2 aprons were missing, what looked like the forming of a vase still slumped on the wheel, a disheveled work bench and the window was open wide. "Bloody youths!" she snapped before slamming the window shut muttering to herself as she left the room in its current state.

"Jesus Jen! I can't believe you've just made me do that, we've actually stolen aprons and we didn't even pay for the class!" Tilly said out of breath from running from the scene of their petty crime. "Oh calm down Tills, it was either that or getting caught with handprints in some very inappropriate places!" Jen laughed. "And your meant to be the adult, ha really are coming out of teacher mode this week arn't you miss!" Tilly said sarcastically rolling her eyes before Jen playfully slapped her on her arm. Before going back to the house the girls nipped into a shop to buy some new clothes so they could discard the stolen aprons that were covering the clay hand prints all over their bodies praying that no one would notice the change.

It was starting to get late the sun was setting and the sky had that soothing, warming red tinge to it, the air becoming a little cooler. Tilly and Jen walked slowly hand in hand along the beach peering out into the distance feeling content at being able to be a little more open "We better get back." Jen said softly realising their day together was nearing the end. "yeah, yeah we better." Tilly replied gazing lovingly at her girlfriend realising that these were the same words spoken the day at Crosby beach when they first kissed.

Back at the beach house the rest of the gang had already cracked open the alcohol and were all sat around playing a drinking game when Jen and Tilly arrived. "Hey guys come join us, Neil's suggested we play spin the bottle, immature I know but seeing as he's spent all the money on a wetsuit there's nothing better to do." Maddie said rolling her eyes. "Erm, I'm not too sure whether it would be appropriate for me to join in" Jen says knowing how these games usually go, she did want to loosen up a little with the gang but she still had to keep some things private, she did have to return to being their teacher after the holidays! "Oh come on Jen, don't be boring thought ya wanted us to forget you are our teacher this week?" Moaned Sinead. Jen didn't want to isolate herself away from them so much now they'd actually accepted her so prepared herself for the inevitable inappropriate questions she was bound to be asked. "Alright alright but please try and keep it clean guys!" Receiving a worried look from Tilly and gaining a cheer from the lads, the game began...


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I've just been so so busy! I will eventually try and catch up and relate the story to events that are happening in HO. Why have they still not been reunited yet? Grrr anyhow I'm half way through the next chapter so shouldn't be too long for the next update That's if you want it! Let me know what you think... :) x**

After considerably large amounts of alcohol the game was in full swing. The guys had already downed their body weights in weird alcoholic concoctions consisting of larger, wine, ketchup, raw egg, vodka and anything else they could find and were dared to drink, Bart and Johno were dared to share a kiss by Neil which provoked many of jokes amongst the lads and Maddie and Sinead had to let the guys do their make-up and knock on at their hot neighbours asking for sugar looking a right mess. It was now Bart's turn to spin the bottle and it had landed on Jen. Tilly's stomach did a flip and she hoped that Bart wouldn't push it too far with her secret girlfriend and she braced herself for the inevitable personal questions that were about to follow. However, the alcohol and weed had taken its toll on Bart so he was feeling a little braver than usual so decided to push his luck. Jen looked over to a panicked looking Tilly trying to reassure her that it'd be fine, he wouldn't go _too_ far would he?

"Who do you find the most attractive in this room?" Bart said cheekily raising his eyebrows at Jen then winking at her. "Oi! Do you want a slap Bart anyway shes gay so I wouldn't get ya hopes up mate!" Sinead growled. Jen was taken aback what was she going to do, she knew this would get inappropriate. "Sorry Bart but I am still your teacher so it would be very inappropriate for me to answer that." Jen replied calmly hoping that would be the end of it but obviously it wasn't. "Spoil sport come on Jen you said that you wanted us to treat you like you're not our teacher this weekend, and besides its not like it'll leave this room, what happens in Abersoch stays in Abersoch!" he cheered. Maddie looked across to Tilly who looked really uncomfortable so she decided to try and diffuse the situation."Come on Bart you know she can't answer that leave it out yeah, ask something else." Maddie said glaring at him. "Alright, alright but she gets a forfeit too for passing, ermmm...I'll flip it then what are the 3 things that attract you to someone or a '_woman'_ the most then?" Jen felt relieved, she could answer this without causing suspicions surely? "Erm, they have to take an interest in things I'm passionate about for example Art, err they have to be caring and smart, oh and have a great sense of humour." Jen smiled feeling happy with her answer. "Well thats my first question answered then" Bart said smugly "You have just basically described our Tills to the T!" Shit was it really that obvious she thought to herself her throat went dry as she gazed at Tilly who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Bart could see Jens shocked panicked expression "Oh chill out Jen you two would make a fit couple if you weren't her teacher an that you are like the same person man, now for the forfeit!" Barts eyes darted at Tilly a smirk covering his face "I dare you to give our Tilly a snog"

Jen gasped, "No no i cant do that Bart come on now, I could get in serious trouble and its not fair on Tilly is it I'm sure she wouldn't want to kiss a teacher!" Jen said in her best serious voice, she knew getting involved in this game was a bad idea from the start. "Come on Jen Tilly's is up for a laugh aren't ya Tills, it's only a game Jen you bore plus there's only a few years between ya your not exactly old! See why your a teacher now!" Bart moaned. "Leave her alone Bart if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to, she could get in to really serious trouble for that!" Tilly said a little too defensively. " Yeah right Tills, you know you want a bit of Miss Gilmore,you stare at her enough!" Tilly's face turned crimson and she looked evilly at Bart. By now the alcohol was getting to Jen a bit and her heart melted at the way Tilly stood up for her to her friends and now she actually wanted to kiss her. "Alright, alright ill give her a PECK and that's it! That's if it's alright with Tilly of course?" Jen smiled sweetly at a shocked looking Tilly, her jaw almost hitting the floor. Tilly just nodded and shrugged her shoulders like she wasn't bothered when really she was so shocked at Jen and how risky she was being. Bart cheered as Jen got up and made her way over to Tilly. Jen bent down to Tilly's level and leant in, closed her eyes and lightly placed her lips on Tilly's. Subconsciously Jen moved her hand to Tilly's cheek and Tilly also subconsciously reciprocated moulding her lips into her teachers getting lost in there softness once more.

Diane was pacing the living room,phone in hand listening to the ring. She was still torn. What if I'm wrong, Jen would hate me she thought. But what if I'm not, she would be seen as taking advantage of a young girl. Maybe it'd be better if she waited for them to return and have a word with Jen then and with Tilly of that matter. If something was going on between them she couldn't just sit back and let this go on, it'd have to stop. She knew out of all people how she felt for Rob when she was 16, head over heels in love with her teacher, even a little obsessed with him and look where that got her. But at the time, nothing else mattered, maybe that's how Tilly was feeling, maybe it was just an infatuation. Then again she had seen in Jens eyes how she looked at that girl, how she got nervous at the mention of her name, how she clammed up when she was round with Sinead. No, Jen definitely felt something for her, she looked like a love sick teen herself. She couldn't do it. She hung up. I'll see them when they're back.

The gang gasped bringing Jen and Tilly out of the moment seeing the looks on everyone's immensely surprised faces. " Fucking hell!" Exclaimed Bart "That was fucking hot, you sure those rumours weren't true, you looked like you had practiced that!" He joked. Jen and Tilly came crashing back down to earth, what had they done? How could they have been so stupid! Neither could bring themselves to speak making them look more guilty. There was a long awkward pause. "Oh my god, you have been seeing each other haven't ya, I can't believe this I knew Jen was being a lot chirpier lately, and you Tilly always being busy or having to be somewhere all the time! It makes sense now, I can't believe it!" Remarked Sinead looking really angry. Tears began to well in Tilly's eyes. They had just stupidly outed themselves.

Was this the end?


End file.
